Endoscopes with a variable direction of view frequently have at the distal end of the endoscope shaft a swivellably housed deflecting unit as part of the imaging optics in order to set the desired direction of view by means of the swivel position of the deflecting unit.
Generally, the endoscope is laid out for a possible swivel range of the deflecting unit with a first and a second limit with the result that optimal imaging conditions obtain with swivel positions within this range. However, these optimal imaging conditions no longer obtain if the upper or lower limit of the swivel range is passed. In this case, for example, disadvantageous shading effects, undesired scattered light, poorer-quality images etc., may occur. Because the mechanism for swivelling the deflecting unit may always have a certain play this can disadvantageously lead to poorer-quality imaging properties if the upper or lower limit of the swivel range is set as swivel position and is passed because of the play of the swivelling mechanism while the endoscope is being used.